The Unexpected Love
by xAnimeFanatic
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have a huge fight and things took a shocking turn when Kagome said she will join Koga's team. Will love blossom? ONESHOT unless you want me to continue.
1. The Fight and New Love

**Okay, this is my first Inuyasha fanfiction I hope you enjoy! P.S. I am not a KagomexInuyasha hater in fact I love them but I just love KogaxKagome a little bit better. Sorry KagomexInuyahsha fans!**

Kagome was in her house in the Modern Era packing her yellow bag for her trip back to the Feudal Era._ I'm gonna tell Inuyasha just how I feel about him! I just hope he feels the same way_. She put the straps of the bag around her arms and stepped in front of the Bone-eaters well. She took a deep breath and jumped in. As soon as she reached the Feudal Era and climbed out of the well, she was then greeted by friendly faces of her friends Sango, Miroku, Shippo and of course, Kirara. When Kagome finally met the face of Inuyasha, he actually had a scowl and wasn't looking at her.

"Inuyasha, is something wrong with you?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Hm? Oh there you are!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Yeah I'm back but I just wasn't here at night." Kagome replied to her friend's outrageous outburst.

"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE COME BACK SOONER!" He barked.

"Why? It's way too early to start anyways." Kagome said with anger raising in her voice.

"I WANT TO COMPLETE THE JEWEL SO I CAN GET KIKIYO ALIVE AGAIN!" He said maybe a little too scary. Shippo got a little scared and clung onto Kagome's shoulders.

"Mama! He's scaring me!" Shippo cried. Kagome just patted his head.

"I'M SCARING YOU HUH? WE'LL SEE WHAT'S SCARY NOW!" Inuyasha grabbed his Tatseiga and pointed it at Shippo's nose. Shippo gave a horrifying shriek and jumped on Kagome's head and gripped her hair. Inuyasha gave menacing laugh but was soon cut off by Kagome gripping his blood red robe.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? ALL YOU DO IS THREATHEN SHIPPO AND HE'S JUST A LITTLE CHILD!" Kagome snapped.

"BUT HE DESERVED IT! HE'S THE ONE WHO PISSED ME OFF!" Inuyasha barked.

"JUST SIT YOUR ASS AWAY FROM SHIPPO!" Kagome went 10 feet away from Inuyasha and sat down and crossed her arms and legs with a grim look on her face. Shippo scammpered over to Kagome and sat in her lap.

"Mama, Inuyasha is such a big meanie." Shippo said crossing his arms. The half demon heard what Shippo was saying because he was a DOG and he had better hearing.

"YOU LITTLE RUNT!" He was about to sink his claws into Shippo's flesh when Kagome stepped in front of him.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM SHIPPO?" Kagome shot daggers onto Inuyasha.

"WHATEVER! LET'S GO LOOK FOR THE JEWEL SHARD SO I CAN SAVE MY KIKIYO!" He was about to storm off when Kagome suddenly said,

"KIKIYO, KIKIYO, KIKIYO! THAT'S ALL YOU EVER TALK ABOUT! WHAT ABOUT US? IT'S NOT ALL ABOUT YOU, YOU KNOW!"

"I LOVE HER AND I CARE ABOUT HER! I JUST MISS HER OKAY?" Kagome just stood there shell shocked and felt heartbroken.

"Then I guess I made the mistake of falling in love with you..." she trailed off with her bangs overing her eyes. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. Kagome ran off crying and Inuyasha ran after her.

"Well this is... very interesting." Miroku inquired.

"Poor Kagome. She loved him and he turned her down." Sanga said with a frown and tears starting to form in her eyes. The tears were just threatning to fall but stopped when she felt Miroku grope her again.

"YOU DAMN LECHER!" Sango yelled slapping Miroku which caused a red hand print on his cheek.

...

Kagome was on a cliff and she buried her head in her hands and sobbed.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Inuyasha said as an attempt to comfort her but was an epic fail.

"IT'S TOO LATE TO APOLOGIZE! YOU INCONSIDERATE HALF BREED!" Kagome snapped and was now in Inuyasha's face, "WHAT AM I TO YOU? A SHARD DETECTOR?" Inuyasha, who was really furious now with her insults went into her face and yelled,

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I THINK OF YOU! THAT'S THE WHOLE REASON I EVER EVEN LET YOU BE IN THIS GROUP. OTHER THAN THAT, YOU ARE A WEAK AND USELESS HUMAN BEING!" Kagome paled, not believeing what she was hearing. Was that all he only thought of her?

"Fine.." she started and turned around so her back was facing Inuyasha, "I should have teamed up with Koga instead. Being here with you is the biggest mistake of my life!" Just then, a whirlwind was coming towards them. Inside that whirlwind was a skinny wolf demon. As soon Koga saw Kagome's red bloodshot eyes and Inuyasha with a furious look on his face, that raised Koga's blood pressure causing his blood to boil.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TO KAGOME THIS TIME MUTT!" Koga barked.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME, IT'S HER OWN DAMN FAULT YOU MANGY WOLF!" Inuyasha snapped.

"SHE CAN'T MAKE HERSELF CRY, YOU MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING TO HER!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME ITS HER OWN FAULT!" The arguement continued for another 2 minutes then Kagome interrupted,

"JUST STOP!" she glared at them and they were surprised until she had an unexpected breakdown. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. The two demons stood by her two sides and rubbed her back.

"Koga..." Kagome started.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I just want to tell you that this is all Inuyasha's fault and... can I join you?" she produced a twinkle in her eye and so did he.

"Of course!" Koga said happily but shot daggers at Inuyasha and was walking slowly towards him.

"What did you do to make Kagome cry?" he asked trying to remain calm.

"..." was all Inuyasha's responce. Now Koga grabbed Inuyasha's neck and gripped it. Inuyasha was turning blue.

"ANSWER ME BITCH!" Koga demanded.

"I... can't... breath..." was all Inuyasha can choke out. Koga sighed and let of go Inuyasha who was taking in big gulps of air and his color returning back to his face.

"So what did you do?" Koga asked Inuyasha bluntly.

"She's upset that I still love Kikiyo and I don't love her back." Koga punched Inuyasha in the jaw and snapped,

"YOU REALLY ARE A FUCKING IDIOT!"

"You damn wolf..." Inuyasha cursed clutching his jaw.

"I'm taking Kagome." without another word, Koga picked up Kagome bridal style and hopped from mountain to mountain.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL? COME BACK HERE YOU MANGY WOLF!" Inuyasha barked.

"Thanks for getting me away from that half breed." Kagome complimented.

"No need for thanks, believe me, I did us all a favor." Koga rolled his eyes and Kagome gave a cute little giggle. Why didn't she noticed it sooner? She was too busy falling for Inuyasha and thinking he was pretty attactive that she didn't notice Koga was pretty attractive himself. No. In fact, Koga topped that. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest. Koga had a litle blush on his face but vanished when he reached his wolf deam tribe.

"KOGA?" Ginta and Hakhakku gaped.

"What is it idiots?" Koga muttered.

"How come you have Kagome without Inuyasha biting your tail?"

"She wanted to join me and the stupid mutt actually let me get away with bringing her here. He didn't try to stop me." Koga's friends smiled.

"You must be very happy that you are finally having your mate all to yourself." they grinned evily at each other.

"Guys..." Koga growled. Koga carried Kagome to a cave and set her down to rest. When comming in contact with the cold, rocky floor, she opened eyes slowly opened and looked curiously at Koga who was about to walk away.

"You have had a rough time, so you need your rest." before he can even take a step foward, he felt a soft hand grab his wrist.

"Please don't leave." at first he was shocked but just sat down next to her.

"I just wanted some company." she added while blushing. He just gave her a warm smile and they chatted for a while.

"Wow, so you killed 20 demons with just one powerful kick?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yep!"

"Wow I never knew you were so strong." he raised his eyebrow and Kagome realized what she said.

"AHHH I DIDN'T MEAN I THOUGHT YOU WERE WEAK! It's just that I didn't know you had that much power in you and you're even more powerful that Inuyasha." she complimented. He just rubbed the back oh his neck and said,

"I gotta go check up on the tribe and I guess I won't be back soon."

"Before you go, I just want to tell you that... I love you."

**Tell me if you think I should continue, bye!**


	2. Here Comes Inuyasha!

**Okay this is a continuation to the one shot because since four people wanted me to continue and I will. Enjoy :)**

Koga froze at her words. _Koga, I love you_ was all that played in his mind. He put a hand over his mouth and ran out the cave, leaving a shell shocked Kagome sitting in the cave. _Idiot! That was a very stupid move of me to do. Now he's gonna hate me for the rest of his life!_ At that thought, she let a few tears slide down her cheeks before she dried them off.

"KOGA!" Ginta and Hakakku shrieked, "what happened? Are you feeling alright!" they were pelting him with questions.

"I'm fine... not really." Koga said with his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Well tell us, what happened in there?" Ginta asked.

"IS IT ANY OF YOUR BUISNESS!" Koga snapped with a huge blush on his face. Ginta gave Koga an annoyed face.

"Are we best buds? So tell us what happens or else.." Ginta turned around and picked up a whip, which made Koga cringe.

"Okay fine.." Koga started, "Kagome said she loves me..." Ginta and Hakakku were shocked and their jaws dropped.

"But you should be happy since you loved since the first day you met her!" Hakakku said happily.

"But, don't you think it's too sudden?"

"Wha?"

"I mean, she just had a fight with the stupid mutt and maybe she's just saying that for whatever reason." Hakakku thought for a moment.

"Why don't you ask her?"

"I gave her quite a shock, I'll ask her later."

"Want me to ask her for you?"

"FUCK NO!" Koga ran to Kagome's cave and found her sitting down with her knees pulled to her chest with a despressed expression on her face.

"Hey, Kagome, you okay?" as soon as she heard Koga's voice, her expression lightened up and she was beaming.

"I'm okay and happy now that you're here!" she giggled.

"Good, because I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, hit me."

"You sure?"

"Yes, now do it!" he still wasn't sure about this but he took it litteral. When she said "hit me" he actually hit her on her arm! He did that because since he didn't now about slang.

"OW! What was that for!" Kagome cried.

"You said hit me so I hit you."

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

"Oh sorry..."

"It's okay, I completely understand that you don't know anything about slang."

"Huh?"

"What I meant was that you can ask me the question. I didn't mean that I actually wanted you to hit me!" Koga was really embarrased now.

"Oh sorry. What I wanted to ask you was, did you really mean what you said?"

"About you saying that you loved me."

"Oh course I mean it!" Kagome grinned.

"Are you NOT just saying that because your anger towards Inuyasha caused it?"

"Of course not! That smelly hanyou is in the back of my mind. I actually almost forgot he exsisted!"

"Speaking of him, do you think he will come and get you back?"

"No way in hell. He says that I'm useless and weak and doesn't need me." her tone changed to sorrow.

"That fucking dumbass should be neutered." Koga smirked.

"Plus, do you still believe that I love you?"

"Nope, the way how you're telling me make me believe it's because of Inuyasha more and more."

"If I don't love you, would I do this?" she leaned in and Koga and her lips met. As soon as that happened his heart skipped a beat and his eyes were wide open but soon closed and he returned the kiss.

-With Inuyasha-

"YOU WHAT?" Sango, Shippo, and Miroku yelled, causing Inuyasha to fall over.

"Look, the wench wanted to join Koga so I let her. She was just useless, who needs her?" Inuyasha said rolling his eyes. All three of them struck Inuyasha's head causing a huge lump.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING! KAGOME'S OUR FRIEND AND WE NEED HER AS MUCH AS SHE NEEDS US!" Sango snapped.

"YOU MADE A VERY BIG MISTAKE OF DRIVING KAGOME AWAY DOG!" Shippo growled.

"GO GET YOUR SORRY ASS UP THAT MOUNTAIN AND BRING KAGOME BACK!" Miroku yelled.

"And why should I?" Inuyasha spat.

"JUST DO IT!" all three of them barked, causing Inuyasha to fall over once again. He then took off running like his ass was on fire.

...

Inuyasha was climbing up the mountain to find Koga. That was maybe a bad time... as soon as he found Koga in a cave with Kagome, they were kissing. Inuyasha's eyes grew as wide as sausers and felt a stab of jelousy. Without thinking, he picked up a rock and threw it at Koga's head. That caused them to break their kiss and Koga turned face-to-face with the stubborn hanyou.

"Dog breath! What are YOU doing here?" Koga spat.

"I've come back to get Kagome flea bag so outta my way!" he was running up to Kagome but soon failed as soon as she said "SIT!" causing Inuyasha to faceplant on the cave floor.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE! YOU DON'T WANT ME BACK SO GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Kagome snapped.

"EVERYBODY IS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU AND I NEED YOU TO GUIDE ME TO THE SHARDS, COME ON NOW WENCH!" He barked pulling Kagome by her hand. Then she did the unthinkable, she bit Inuyasha's hand which caused him to yelp, and she scurried over to Koga who held her against him tightly.

"LEAVE ME ALONE INUYASHA! I'M NEVER COMING BACK AND... I LOVE KOGA!" Kagome admitted. Inuyasha was frozen with surprise and shock.

"Y-you love... m-mangy wolf?" asked Inuyasha trembling.

"BELIEVE IT OR NOT I DO! F-Y-I I'M NOT COMING BACK TO YOU EVER SO DON'T BOTHER SHOWING YOUR FACE AROUND HERE GOT THAT!" Kagome growled.

"Come on Kagome, don't you wanna see your old friends again and defeat Naraku?"

"Where are you getting at?" after she said that, he walked up to her, pulled her into a tight hug, and kissed her lips passionatly for a few seconds until she pulled away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kagome yelled, rubbing her lips as an attempt to wipe off the kiss.

"I was thinking, that we could live together and have a family after we defeat Naraku." Inuyasha said smiling at her. Her eyes turned wide and good 10 seconds passed before Koga said,

"DON'T do it Kagome! He's lying!"

"How do you know for sure?"

"I can smell his lies." Koga said narrowing his eyes at Inuyasha who just bared his teeth.

"AHHH! YOU DAMN WOLF!" he took out his Tatseiga and was looking a Koga with fire blazing in his eyes with murder.

"I'LL TAKE KAGOME BACK WHEATHER SHE LIKES IT OR NOT!"

"SITTTTT!" and once again, Inuyasha fell flat on his face.

"Can we just talk about this?" Inuyasha asked, very annoyed and red faced with his hard fall.

"I'll come along too in case dog shit tries to take you away." Koga said narrowing his eyes which made Inuyasha's eyebrow cock.

...

"So are you gonna come back? The three of them badly miss you." Inuyasha informed.

"I'll only go back only if you be nice for me and it's only a little while." Kagome told him.

"Feh. Fine..." Inuyasha closed his eyes.

"Listen, I sense a demon nearby. I'll be back in a few and Kagome, you can see your friends for a while." Koga smiled jumping into the air.

"HEY WOLF! I STILL NEED TO GET EVEN WITH YOU! GET YOUR BONEY TAIL BACK HERE!" Inuyasha barked.

"Why don't you suck my dick?" Koga smirked and Inuyasha's jaw dropped at what he just heard. Kagome was snickering.

"HEY COME BACK HERE!" Inuyasha yelled after Koga but he already dissapeared.

"Inuyasha, are we going to them or not?" Kagome asked while still snickering a little.

"Yeah yeah, let's go." Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and ran over to Kaede's village.

**PHEW! I FINALLY FINISHED! I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY, I'M ALWAYS AT MY COUSINS HOUSE AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL LATE IN THE NIGHT!" *apologizes crazily like the hot springs lady from Fruits Basket* I'm also sorry that this has been a little boring but the next chapter is when the real fun begins ;) this will not longer be a one shot, it will be a regular series.**


	3. Inuyasha on Cactus Juice

**Hey guise! I'm here with chapter 3 (finally lol)! This one will be hilarious! Thank you guys for reading favoriting and reviewing my story. I will show you this chapter as my apretiation. Enjoy!**

Inuyasha was only 1 mile until he and Kagome reached Keade's village. She was peacefully sleeping and having a good dream.

"Kagome! Wake up, we're almost there!" Inuyasha said trying to wake her up.

"Hm? What is it... Koga?" Kagome asked, with her eyes closed and still dreaming. She turned and wrapped an arm around Inuyasha's neck and one around his back and hugged him tightly. Inuyasha was blushing hotly.

"I AM NOT KOGA WENCH!" Inuyasha yelled and the little miko's eyes snapped open. She stared at Inuyasha with her mouth hanging open and a big blush was spread across her face. A moment later she turned around and stared at the ground while the hanyou was glaring at her behind her back. In a few minutes, they reached Keade's village and the 3 of them were running up to Inuyasha.

"You finally got her back!" Sango said happily.

"At least you're not as stubborn as I thought you were." Miroku smirked.

"KAGOME! WAKE UP! IT'S US!" Shippo yelled. She slowly pulled her head up, jumped out of Inuyasha's arms, and walked right in front of her 3 friends.

"KAGOME!" They gushed and ran over to give her a really hard squeeze. She was turning really blue in the face.

"G-guys. Let go p-please..!" she choked and they let go.

"We're sorry. We were just so happy to see you." Sango said, who was the first to speak.

"You ready to start hunting for the shards?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, hold on." Kagome said as she senced around for any jewel shards. "I sence one! It's east... which is where the dessert is!" they all gave her blank stares.

"How did you sence it from far away?" Shippo asked as he hopped onto Kirara.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you... I can now sence shards from far away for whatever reason. It just happened." Kagome summed up.

"Who cares how she got it? At least we know where another shard it so let's get going!" Inuyasha yelled as he got a head start.

"WAIT FOR US!" they all yelled but Inuyasha didn't listen. They sighed and climbed onto Kirara and tried to catch up with Inuyasha.

...

They were at the dessert. They have been traveling for 2 hours in it and Inuyasha was complaining the most.

"ARE WE THERE YETTT?" Inuyasha wined.

"Nope..." Kagome said, wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"I'M SOOO THIRSTYYYY!" Inuyasha wailed.

"How can we find water in the dessert anyways?" Sango told Inuyasha sluggishly.

"Kagomeeeeeeeee... did.. you.. bring-any-water?" Shippo slurred.

"I didn't. I'm sorry..." she said as she fell onto her knees.

"Look for any sources of water." Miroku said, practicly limping. All seemed bad until Inuyasha gave an unusual shout,

"LOOK A CACTUS!" Inuyasha cried as he scurried over to it, took out his Tatseiga and chopped part of his cactus in half and drank all of the juice inside.

"INUYASHA WAIT! YOU SHOULDN'T BE EATING STRANGE PLANTS!" Kagome called as she grabbed Shippo's hand and ran over to Inuyasha while the 2 others followed.

"Mmm! Mmmm..." Inuyasha moaned as he took another slice of cactus, "there's water trapped inside these!"

"I don't know..." Kagome said.

"Suit yourself. It's very thirst quenching though :D!" after he said that, his pupils got really huge and he shook his head violently a few times.

"Drink cactus juice!" Inuyasha said while moving his hand back and fourth from the cactus to his body like he's doing some magical spell.

"It'll quench ya!" he said, stretching his neck.

"NOTHINGS QUENCHIER!" he was doing the worm dance move across the dessert.

"ITZ DA QUENCHIEST ;D!" he added whith both his eyes closed and a toothy grin. He now ended his little "advertisement."

"._..." was what everybody had on their faces. Just then a demon fell down from being thrown. The demon was miles so the 6 of them didn't see. The demon pounded the ground with great force, that a cloud of sand shot up into the air, looking like an explosion happened.

"IT'S A GIANT MUSHROOM... :O" Inuyasha poorly observed.

"MAYBE IT'S FRIENDLY :DDDD!" Inuyasha said happily.

"Let's just keep moving." Kagome told the others, leaving Inuyasha behind.

"FRIENDLY-MUSROOM!" he cried, swishing his arms back and fourth with his body, looking like he was prasing the "mushroom" very fast.

"MUSHY GIANT FRANDDDDDD :3!" Inuyasha the dummy hillousinated, swishing his arms and body side to side nonstop.

...

"Any ideas how to find the jewel shard?" Kagome asked everybody.

"Why don't you ask the flying pigs?" Inuyasha suggested with his mouth hanging open and making sloppy circles in the air and laughed stupidly.

...

"SHIPPO NOOO! YOU KILLED US ALLLLLLLLLLL D:!" Inuyasha screamed clawing the sand and then gripping his hair.

"All I did was eat one of Kagome's cookies O.o" Shippo told him nonchalanty.

"BUT NOW BECAUSE OF YOU, WE DON'T HAVE ANYMORE FOOD!" he barked.

"Chase your tail doggy man, I have plenty of food left." Kagome said narrowing her eyes at him. "Doggy buiscit?" Kagome asked as she held a bone shaped cookie and waved it side to side.

"WOOF :D!" Inuyasha barked, standing on all fours, panting, and walking around in a circle.

...

"Where is my bag of chips?" Kagome asked, shuffling around in her bag. She then walked over to Inuyasha, "INUYASHA! WHY DID YOU STEAL MY CHIPS?"

"IT WUZ YOU!" Inuyasha growled, pointing at Shippo's nose, "YOU RATTED ME OUT!"

"Ehehehe..." Shippo laughed weakly.

...

As revenge, Inuyasha buried Shippo in the sand when he was sleeping. Inuyasha gave a mechanical laugh and gave two thumbs up with his same toothy grin. Everybody just gave him a look that told him he was a lunatic.

...

"Man, I think I lost sence of the shard." Kagome said sadly. Inuyasha stood next to her.

"Take it easy little lady." Inuyasha said in a slow seducive voice, "I'm sure you know where you're going." Kagome backed away from him.

...

All 6 of them walked inside of a dessert cave.

"I have a strong reading! We are definatly getting closer now!" Kagome said happily.

"Okay, I think my head is starting to clear out the cactus juice..." Inuyasha turned to the cave walls, seeing a thick yellow liquid on it.

"AND LOOK!" Inuyasha took some and took a taste. He gagged, "UGHHHH! IT TASTE LIKE ROTTEN COW MEAT!"

...

They all exited the cave and Inuyasha senced a demon. A second later the demon appeared (or so he thought).

"I GOT THIS ONE!" Inuyasha took out his Tatseiga and randomly stabbed and slit the air, "DWAAAA!"

"INUYASHA THERE'S NOTHING THERE!" Kagome yelled.

"Huh o.o?"

...

"Who lit Sango on fire O_O?" Inuyasha asked as he stared at Sango, who gave him a glare. Inuyasha found a cactus and cut a piece. He was about to drink it when Kagome stole it from him.

"Okay... I think you've had enough." Kagome said as a face of disgust appeared on her face as she dumped the juice.

**Oh Sakka, what will the world do without you :)?**


	4. Oh no

**Hey guys! AHHH FINALLY I UPDATED AFTER ALL THE CRAP I'VE FALLEN INTO LOL! There's homework, school, cousins visiting from Guyana, updating my other story, being with cousins every available time I had, blah, blah, blah... The list will go on forever so now is the time I should shut up :) well, on with the story!**

The 6 of them were back at Keade's hut. Kagome was rubbing her temple very hard as if trying to dig through her skull.

"YOU MAKE ME SO ANGRY INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, jumping onto her feet.

"What did I do?" he asked glumly.

"THANKS TO YOU AND THAT CACTUS JUICE, YOU MADE US NOT FIND THE SHARD!"

"Calm down wench. We can get the damn shard later."

"I DON'T HAVE LATER! KOGA IS COMING TO PICK ME UP SOON AND WE ARE NOT PROGRESSING!" Inuyasha jolted up.

"He's coming! Why didn't you tell me!" Inuyasha was now in her face.

"I WAS TRYING TO BUT YOU WERE ALL HIGH WITH THE CACTUS JUICE!" The other 4 were wondering what's going on and watched the show. Meanwhile, Keade snuck up behind Inuyasha and pinched him in a spot that made him pass out onto the floor.

"Ye was making too much noise," Keade told Kagome, "and what happened to Inuyasha during ye trip?"

"He drank some cactus jucie and got all crazy." Kaede's eyes snapped open.

"Did the cactus have blue streaks and several red flowers over it?" Kagome thought a moment.

"Yeah... I think it did." Keade started panicing.

"This is terrible!"

"What! What is!"

"Cactus juice aren't supposed to do that to demons or people, so it can only mean one thing..."

"WHAT DOES IT MEAN!" Kagome was screaming now.

"Inuyasha drank some unpure and controlling cactus called Unishikinotama. When ingested, it can cause the person or demon to have violent actions, suicidal thoughts and it may even be fatal! It last forever." Kagome's legs wobbled and she fell to the ground, stunned of what she just learned. The others were looking at each other concerned.

"IS THERE ANYTHING WE CAN DO TO STOP IT!" Kagome begged for answers.

"I could whip up a herbal medicine but it will take too long and I'm afraid it's already too late..." Kagome collasped.

"NOOOO! NOOOO NOOOO NOOOO NOOOO!" Kagome was screaming and crying so hard that blood was coming out of her eyes, "I CAN'T LET INUYASHA DIE OR POSSIBLY MURDER US, THIS JUST ISN'T FAIR!"

"Calm down! Ye better get ye rest if Koga's coming to get ye. I can't imagine what he would do if he saw ye like this."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN I'M IN A CRISIS!" Kaede pinched Kagome in a spot that made her pass out.

...

"Heyyy, where's Kagome?" Koga asked when he entered the hut 1 hour later.

"Over there," Keade said nodding her head towards Kagome who was sleeping in a corner, "better not wake her up. She's had a long day." Koga scooped Kagome up in his arms and faced Keade.

"Thanks and goodbye!" He said as he dashed out the hut.

...

Koga carried Kagome into the same cave as he first brought Kagome to join him. He set her down on the cold, rocky cave grounds and wrapped fur blankets around her. He knew she would wake up soon so he decided to go out hunting and make some food for her when she awakens.

...

A good 4 hours passed by and it was now nightfall. Only, it would be called good if it wasn't a horrifying expirience for poor Kagome...

"Kagome..." said a voice and shook her hard. She only made a yawn and continued to doze off.

"Kagome..." the voice purred and her eyes fluttered open. She turned around and met the deadly, bloody red eyes of the voice. Her eyes and mouth expanded but she didn't dare to say anything. She was paralyzed. The voice gave a menacing laugh and then a high pitched shriek escaped the caves. The whole wolf tribe heard it and rushed over to the source of the sound. Koga was the most concerned of all. _That sounds like Kagome! Oh no, something bad must be happening to her right now! I should have never left her alone... _

It was too late.

When he entered the mouth of the cave, he got a nasty surprise. He discovered she was missing...

**Yeah sorry for the short-ish chapter. My computer still has a virus and keeps deleting this story. I had to write this over 4 times! But at least I updated and I know you guys are just dying to know what happened to Kagome. I know I am too haha ;D. Stay tuned! (or at least eat some Ramen for Inuyasha's sake :P)**


	5. Kagome's captor

**HOLEY CRAP BALLS! 7 MONTHS SINCE I LAST UPDATED! I am extremely sorry for this. I really had you waiting ^^; It's just that I don't have any will power to type anymore. I'm a pretty lazy person so this might result in a short chapter XD anyways enjoy.**

"Wh-what?! NOOOOOOOOOO! KAGOMEEE!" Koga fell to his knees and started sobbing. It was the first time he actually cried real tears for anyone. When he was sniffing, he smelled a scent from inside the cave. It didn't smell like Kagome's so it must be from her captor's. It smelled very familiar. It smelled like... INUYASHA! He followed the scent as best as he can.

...

Kagome POV

I woke up and found myself on a dark and rocky place. I'm guessing that I'm hidden inside a mountain. How long was I knocked out? The last thing I remember was someone stealing me and knocked me out with a huge rock. I tried to get up but found my hand and feet tied up with rope and tape is over my mouth.

"Hello my pet. You've finally awoken." The captor has finally stepped out of the shadows and I was finally able to see him.

"MMMH! MMM MMH MMMMHH!" I struggled to talk but my mouth had tape over it. I feel so helpless right now.

"I finally have you all to myself." He laughs evily and I think of all the horrible possibilities he might do to me.

"LET ME GO SESSHOMARU!" I yelled.

**Uh oh XD the captor wasn't who you expected huh? Sorry this chapter was VERY short. The next one will be longer! Bye!**


End file.
